Naruto I DARE YOU
by foxlovergirl9
Summary: this is a funny dare thing were...YOU HAVE TO R&R TO KNOW THE STUFFS!
1. Sasuke can't talk?

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. But I do own a depressed hillbilly muffin…don't ask.**

FoxGirl: I'm FoxGirl and I have 9 hostesses and hosts. I have naru-- -sees gaara- GAARA-KUN!!

Gaara: What…?

FoxGirl: Kiss me!!

Gaara: -Twitches- No.

FoxGirl: Why? -gets all teary eyed- Do you not love me anymore?

Naruto: Guys? Uh… this is supposed to be a dare thing…NOT A SOAP OPRAH!!

FoxGirl: -Glares at naruto- Naruto? I was having a moment. SORRY GUYS!

Hinata: Um… We have…T-temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, me, TenTen, Konkuro, and… Sakura.

FoxGirl: okay!! Then lets see who the first review was. Oh…wait…this is the first chappie…. Not the second. …e.O okay. Then I'll get my muffin…it has a banjo.

TenTen: Why? Banjos won't help get the first chappie along!

FoxGirl: Yes, yes it will. You see--

Naruto: THIS IS GETTING OBNOXTIOUS!!

TenTen: Shut up Naruto! I want to know HOW a banjo could POSSIBLY help.

FoxGirl: Now that the deformed orange thing has shut up, I will tell you. You see, the banjo is magical. It was special powers. It could EVEN make Gaara HATE me. Even that.

TenTen: Wow. That's a big deal.

Gaara: No its not. I DO hate her.

FoxGirl: Now Gaara don't be mean. You know you love me.

Gaara: I do not.

FoxGirl: Oh yeah? Well then how do you explain the time you looked deep into my eyes and said 'I think I know what love is--

Gaara: SHUT UP!!

Tamari: Wait when did that happen?! I've been watching over you all your life Gaara!

Gaara: Yeah, well it seems not very well.

Sasuke: hn…

FoxGirl: SASUKE?! You didn't even need to say 'hn..'!!

Sasuke: -Is astonished that I would say anything so horrible, unlike the fan girls-

FanGirls: WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!

FoxGirl: Have at thee!! -Grabs muffin banjo to fight them off-

Sasuke: No, not that!! anything but that!! Don't take away my FanGirls!!

FoxGirl: Sasuke? I didn't even invite you to be a host so be quiet or a peanut butter monster will come and eat your soul.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

**(A/N)**

**So review and send me dares or questions for the naruto people who are coming.**

**There will be,**

**Iruka**

**Kakashi**

**Gai-sensi**

**Lee**

**Itachi**

**Deidra**

**Sasori**

**Kisame**

**Pien**

**All the naruto charecters**

**And the rest.**

**Did that make any sense? o.O**


	2. 24 QUETIONS?

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto… but I do own gaara-kun. :D (In an alternate universe)**

FoxGirl: OH WOW! I got 24 questions for the naruto people!!

**InnerFoxGirl: I CAN'T KEEP TRAKE OF THEM ALL!!**

Naruto: The only review we got so far is from,

Gaara: Sco23.

Naruto: HEY GAARA THAT WASN'T FAIR!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT WITH EMOTION!!

FoxGirl: NARUTO?! Shut up you fuzz bag. No insulting my Gaara-kun.

Naruto:…..I like ramen.

Sakura: Why am I here?

FoxGirl: To help me remember the 24 questions I got.

Sco23: YO GUYS!

FoxGirl: YO!

Sco23: Soooooooooo you guys…are you gonn'a let me ask them the 24 questions yet?

FoxGirl: No, I'm going to ask them. Tee, he

Sco23: Hey! that's not fair!!

FoxGirl: Yes, it isn't but I don't care. You called Hinata a wuss so you can't say them exactly the way you did.

Sco23: Okay, I guess that was kind'a mean..

FoxGirl: yes, yes it was. GAARA!…..sorry. It's a habit mine…

Sco23: That's a weird habit…XD.

FoxGirl: NO ITS NOT!! Okay, So _maybe_ it's a weird habit….

Sco23: ANYWHO! Well FoxGirl told me that I can't have ALL the questions on here so I'm going to pick some…..OUT OF A HAT!!

-Sco23 picks out a paper from the hat-

Sco23: Okay I got…..Shikamaru: Does the word troublesome run in your family?

Shikamaru: No, but I need a catch fraze don't I?…. And plus, I don't need to care when I'm out of the fight.

-Everyone face faults-

Sco23: Uhh….NEXT! I got….Who would you want to be married to Lee, Neji, or Gai?

TenTen: Uhh…. I-I--I would marry……Neji………..

-Sco23 and FoxGirl burst out laughing at how much of a wuss she is about liking Neji-

TenTen: -Runs away blushing like a tomato-

**(A/N)**

**WOW**

**That didn't take to long! **

**Hopefully, it was funny and I'll get more than one**

**Comment.**

**COMMENT AND MESSAGE (if you can…)**


End file.
